1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp position adjustment device and a lamp module having the lamp position adjustment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional lamp module 100 used in a projector. The lamp module 100 includes a lamp 102 and a lamp holder 104 attached to a front end of the lamp 102, where the lamp 102 screws on the lamp holder 104 through screws 106. Typically, the brightest point of a lamp lies in the tip of a lamp wick. Hence, optimum brightness for a projected image is obtained when the position of the lamp 12 in space is optimized. However, manufacturing tolerances always exist in the fabrication of each lamp. As shown in FIG. 1, once the lamp module 100 is installed on a projector (not shown) and fails to provide optimum brightness as result of inferior positioning, the lamp module 100 needs to be re-installed to cure such deficiency, and the re-installation is inconvenient and time-consuming. Further, in the conventional design, since one cannot independently adjust the lamp position in a select direction, it fails to achieve an accurate position adjustment to correct manufacturing errors in each lamp. This results in inferior output brightness of a projector.